


Chronicle II - Lust

by airmanon



Series: Ten Deadly Chronicles [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Multi, possibly mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airmanon/pseuds/airmanon
Summary: This is the second of a series of fan-fiction stories based around the video game series Five Nights at Freddy’s by Scott Cawthon with elements of Evillious Chronicles by mothy mixed in. It started as a series of parody songs known as Seven Deadly Sins at Freddy’s – sung by Tumblr users mage-of-eternal-kaiju and I, airmanon. With the release of Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, 4, and Sister Location, I decided to look back at those songs, and remake the story behind them. Be warned though that spoilers for all of the Five Nights at Freddy’s games may crop up throughout this Chronicle. Also, as this follows directly after Chronicle I – Gluttony, it’s best to read that before you start reading this one. Warning: due to the particular Sin in question, it might be best to be a bit more mature about it. I did try to tone it down for keeping the intended audience the same across all Chronicles, but just in case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story and Lyrics by: Airmanon

November 9, 1993  
~7AM – Mike Schmidt, the newest night guard at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, had biked over to a cafeteria to both grab a small bite to eat (because he hadn’t eaten anything since his shift began), and to clear his mind a bit to think about what he just got himself into.  
“May I take your order?” asked a waitress there. Mike remembered that she was a classmate of Chris’s in high school, but beyond that he didn’t remember her.  
Mike only ordered a donut and a glass of water. He didn’t have much cash on hand and his, well, Uncle Jeremy Fitzgerald and other guardian Fritz Smith admitted that work had been slow on their ends too. Heck, both of them admitted to taking some odd jobs to both help make ends meet and to try and help Mike with saving up for college. Mike snickered a little because he remembered how Jeremy grumbled something about the Financial Aid Office being stingy about helping them out.  
After Mike paid the bill when the waitress returned with the food, he waited a little until he was sure no one was watching then he carefully pulled out the Vessel of Gluttony and removed the cloth he wrapped around it. The 18-year old was still amazed at how that thing was able to fit in his pocket. Still, he couldn’t help but think back to what Leonsel said about getting the thing to someone else.  
‘But just who can I trust this with?’ Mike thought to himself. As he was thinking, a woman who looked to be around 20 or 21 years old sensed something unusual. Glancing behind her, she noticed the brunette with the Mist-Blue eyes looking at a certain object.  
‘It really is him,’ the woman thought, ‘and just like Balduino said, he WAS able to get the Vessel of Gluttony.’  
Mike poked the tiny cupcake as he munched on his donut. To his relief, just touching it wasn’t going to cause any harm. ‘Still,’ Mike thought, ‘It’s probably better for me to put this away until I can find –’  
“Excuse me?” the woman asked. Mike glanced up, got startled when he saw the newcomer, and accidentally spilled his water on the table. The female started to try and help clean it up, but Mike got to it with a small “don’t worry about it.”  
After Mike cleaned up the mess he made, the woman then asked, “Is it okay if I sit down here?”  
“Um, sure,” Mike replied – though he felt uneasy since he felt that he should recognize her but he couldn’t, “but who are you?”  
This woman was unlike anyone Mike would’ve expected. Her hair (which ended at around her neck just above the shoulders) was white like a marshmallow but tipped in an amaranth pink at the ends. Her outfit, despite the color differences, reminded Mike a lot of the uniform that Jeremy wore as a member of the Investigation Unit. Her metallic-gray pants, which seemed to fit her snugly but still allowed for an unusually high amount of mobility, were tucked into the boots she wore. Said boots were of a darker gray color accented with white the same color as her hair.  
Her shirt was also of the same white color, with sleeves that seemed to be on the long side. Mike remembered Jeremy stating that the shirts were designed to handle both hot and cold environments despite the long sleeve look. Near the woman’s hands the sleeves were covered by a steel-colored armor of sorts (some sort of arm-braces, maybe?). Covering her chest was a vest the same shade of amaranth pink as the tips of her hair (said vest also made it harder to tell, but Mike figured that Maria’s figure was similar to his mother’s in that it wasn’t on the large and curvy side. The major difference was that this woman’s figure seemed a lot more acrobatic and spry). She also wore a simple hat covering the top of her head that, again, was amaranth pink in color. Heck, Mike was fairly certain she had put on a perfume that smelled like amaranth flowers!  
“Maria Fitzgerald,” the woman replied, “but my eyes are over here.”  
“Oh! I’m sorry,” Mike apologized when he realized he was staring. Granted though, Mike had noticed that some others in the cafeteria also seemed astonished at the woman’s appearance. He was about to say more, but when he did look at Maria’s eyes, he was too stunned to speak for a bit. Her eyes were of a hazel color, the same color of eyes as Jeremy’s.  
“Um…” said Mike, “You happen to know of a Jeremy Fitzgerald?”  
Mike wondered if he should’ve asked, for Maria’s eyes showed a hint of sadness. After confirming silently that no one else was really watching, Maria replied, “Yes, actually. He’s my dad.”  
Mike was surprised. Jeremy hadn’t exactly mentioned having a daughter, but he felt as though something clicked as he jokingly asked, “What’s buzzin’ cousin?”  
Maria couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “So you do recognize me?”  
“Well, not much,” Mike admitted. After Mike explained to Maria about finding out some things the night before and how Jeremy and Fritz seem to have kept him in the dark, Maria nodded and said, “I can understand why they did that. My guess is Dad was worried about if you were ready to face the past or not.”  
Maria decided to ask Mike a question, “Mike, had you perchance encountered a cupcake-looking object that gave off a yellow glow?”  
Mike nodded and showed the cupcake. Maria, with a sigh of relief, then explained, “Thing is, my friend – Balduino DeCiel – and I were trying to locate those Vessels to keep them out of my uncle’s – well, William Afton’s hands. I am surprised though that Leonsel asked you to do that though.”  
“Yeah,” said Mike, “but there’s more to it than just this, right?”  
“Tell you what,” Maria responded, “I happen to have some ‘data chips’ that can be used to access the corresponding flashback worlds of about two of the Deadly Sins, maybe more should I find them. If you let me guard the Vessel of Gluttony, I’ll give you the chips so you can get some more answers.”  
Mike only hesitated a little wondering if Maria could be trusted. However, he felt deep down that she could, so he agreed. Maria smiled and, after putting the tiny cupcake in her own pocket, she pulled out a crimson chip.  
“Unfortunately, I only have this chip at the moment,” Maria admitted as she handed Mike the chip, “But I’ll be sure to search for the other chips when I can. In the meantime, let me mention this: you need to ‘activate’ the chip somehow to access the flashback. How you do that though I’m not so certain.”  
Mike thanked Maria, but seeing how it was close to 9AM, Mike had to leave so he could get some sleep. As Mike left, Maria was about to get going herself when another woman had dashed over. This woman, Jessica Davidson, was Mike’s girlfriend, and Maria wound up finding herself in that awkward position of having to explain to Jessica that she wasn’t interested in Mike romantically.  
“His cousin, huh?” Jessica asked.  
“Yeah,” Maria replied, “Plus, I already have a boyfriend -”  
Maria instantly covered her mouth, embarrassed at what she let slip by. Jessica giggled, her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the breeze a little. As her amber eyes looked at Maria’s flustered expression, Jessica asked, “is your boyfriend by any chance the boy with sky-blue hair claiming to be one of the missing DeCiel twins?”  
“Um – yes –” Maria answered, “How’d you know?”  
“I happened to have met him on the way here,” Jessica replied, “and he mentioned you when we talked.”  
“Oh… he did… didn’t he?” Maria asked, though her tone was a bit sarcastic.  
“Still,” Jessica asked, “How come it is that after being missing for years, you and Balduino show up in these appearances claiming to be those two?”  
Maria looked around uneasy. It was clear Jessica was going to try and get answers out of her, one way or another.  
“Look,” Maria started to reply, “It’s all a bit complicated, and you might not believe me if I told you.”  
“Just try me,” Jessica teased with a smirk and amused amber orbs, “I’m already aware that strange things have happened.”  
At this though Jessica’s face turned from confident amusement to unmistakable worry, “Thing is, I know Mike’s somehow died three times and miraculously revived himself every time even though in reality he got through the night first time… I don’t want him to do this alone!”  
Maria sighed. This means that Jessica knows too much to be kept in the dark.  
“Alright,” Maria answered, “I’ll tell you what I know and can tell you, but you have to promise to keep this a secret.”  
“With all my heart, I promise!” Jessica replied.  
At around 9:10 AM, when Mike got back home, he wanted a few words with Jeremy and Fritz. Unfortunately for him, Jeremy was away due to the fact that the Investigation Unit called him. Fritz was at home however.  
Fritz immediately knew something was off when he saw Mike. What tipped the brown-eyed male off? He saw Mike’s amulet.  
“Mr. Smith, is Jeremy here?” Mike asked.  
“No,” Fritz replied, “Investigation Unit called him. Though I guess you have questions you want answered.”  
Mike nodded as he sat down. The first question Mike asked was, “Do you know of a woman named Clarissa Afton?”  
Fritz’s eyes widened as he answered, “Sis? You saw her?”  
Mike felt a little awkward. So for ten years he was raised by his uncles. “Yes,” Mike replied, “But…”  
After Mike explained about what happened with the flashback and the Vessel of Gluttony, and the woman calling herself Maria Fitzgerald, Fritz then sighed, “Sorry Mike. Jeremy and I were both worried since, as you yourself realized, you’ve seen some traumatic things. I know my little sis, your mother, would want us to give you the answers at some point.”  
Fritz however just remembered Mike mentioned a Maria Fitzgerald, “Wait, you said you gave that vessel to Maria Fitzgerald?!”  
“Yeah,” Mike replied, “She said she was Jeremy’s daughter, but Jeremy never mentioned her.”  
“Well,” Fritz replied, running a hand through his orange-yellow hair, “Maria had gone missing years ago. Soon afterwards, both Denise and my own wife Anna were found to have been murdered by members of the cult that tried to summon Leonsel.”  
Mike’s Mist-Blue eyes widened, realizing that Fritz was talking about a tragic event.  
Fritz continued, “However, unlike the missing children incidents, William Afton had nothing to do with what happened to Anna and Denise – at least not directly. As a result of the incident, the cult for the most part shut down, but with Afton on the loose, the cult’s plot might still be going on.”  
“Speaking of Leonsel,” Mike interrupted, “I actually met him and he seems to regret his actions.”  
Fritz’s eyes widened again. He never encountered Leonsel himself, but this was NOT what he’d expect the cult’s god to be like. Fritz decided to move the topic back to Maria though when he mentioned, “Truth is, Mike, Jeremy was called over because the Investigation Unit received reports that two who were thought to have been missing started showing up. Maria Fitzgerald was one of them and the other was a boy named Balduino DeCiel.”  
Mike decided to tell Fritz about what Maria told him. Fritz seemed relieved.  
“So that’s where the Vessels all went,” Fritz commented, “well, that’s good to know. From what Jeremy told me, Maria would know of some good places to hide the Vessels to keep Leonsel from being summoned.”  
“About that,” said Mike, “Leonsel mentioned that the first time the cult tried to summon him, someone sabotaged the ritual, but that it would’ve failed regardless of whether he did that or not.”  
Fritz frowned, “That’s odd. Jeremy happened to have shown me some texts he snuck out of the cult’s hideout and they all put the blame on the saboteur. Sorry Mike. I need to head over to Headquarters myself to report what you told me. You should rest up for tonight’s shift anyway. We’ll talk more later.”  
With that, Fritz headed out the door himself. Mike frowned, but couldn’t help but smile when he looked at the amulet. He knew he should bring it along just in case.  
At around 8PM, Jessica waited just outside Freddy’s but hidden from where the staff would’ve seen her. She was uneasy, but Maria did ask her to come there if she wanted answers.  
‘This better not be a trick,’ Jessica thought. Hearing a few footsteps, the amber-eyed woman pulled out an antenna she had in her bag and extended it.  
“Sorry to have kept you waiting Jessica,” Maria said as she stepped into visible range, “But I’m impressed with how you thought to bring along a means of self-defense.”  
“Well,” Jessica replied as she carefully put the sharp thing away, “When you’ve been gaining unwanted attention for so much of your life, you learn to have a means to drive them away.”  
Maria took a look at Jessica’s shoes. They were clearly not ordinary civilian shoes now that she had a better look; in fact they were modified. Heck, Maria swore that the modifications on Jessica’s shoes were designed to have wheels attached quickly to function as roller skates and to be able to grind on rails.  
“Heh, impressed?” Jessica asked with a confident grin, “There’s more to me than just a pretty face, you know.”  
“Yeah,” said Maria, “How’d you get those shoes modified for such unique purposes?”  
“I did them myself,” Jessica admitted, “my dad’s a mechanic and my mom works at the sports shop uptown so I’ve seen bits of both.”  
“And yet those shoes still look stylish enough that one won’t notice easily,” Maria noted.  
Jessica let out a little “heh” before she explained, “I was thinking of becoming a fashion designer someday. However, because some creepy guys kept trying to harass me, I’ve had to go on the sneaky side myself. These shoes I modified with the specific goal of trying to make a quick getaway. I still have yet to figure out how to build in the wheels so that way I can smoothly transition from running to skating without having to stop to put the wheels in and still keep it looking nice.”  
Maria chuckled and said, “I’d say get the functions working before you worry about making it look pretty. That’s a pretty cool idea I must admit. The Investigation Unit could possibly use someone like you to help with equipment design. But I digress. Let’s get to the place I meant to show you.”  
With that, Maria pulled out a Star-like object – which was an amaranth pink in color. Jessica was a little awestruck seeing the shiny magical item. The strawberry blonde couldn’t help but step back a bit when said Star glowed causing a door to open.  
“This way,” Maria said, “keep in mind we won’t be in the restaurant when we enter.”  
Jessica nodded and went inside. She was nervous, but she hid it behind a confident stride.  
After Jessica entered, Maria did the same thing, making sure to close the door behind her. Jessica looked around. The place looked like a theater but at the same time it felt like a graveyard with how much Death she sensed around her. Not Death as in people were killed but Death as in the Dead were lingering there.  
“What? Are we in the Underworld?” Jessica asked.  
“Ha ha. Not quite,” Maria replied, “We’re in ‘The Theater that Connects Life and Death’ which does border the actual Underworld.”  
Jessica felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as Maria walked ahead. She realized that the woman she met must’ve died, but then how was she back in flesh and bone? Unless those stars had something to do with it, but Jessica shook her head a bit and then dashed after Maria. She needed answers. Mike needed answers. She was not going to let Mike do this alone.  
Jessica stopped before she could bump into Maria but she was surprised at who she saw. Despite their different appearances, Jessica could still recognize them as some of the people who were missing: Jack Mallory (who sure looks taller than she expected), Benjamin Foley (who still looks a lot like the young boy he was when he went missing), her best friend Catherine Canary (who seemed just as shocked as she was), and especially her older brother, Franklin Davidson.  
“You guys,” Jessica said, tears filling her eyes, “So you really –”  
Maria’s eyes widened a little when she realized Jessica knew some of them.  
Franklin sighed, “I’m sorry Jessica. I tried to stop him, but…”  
Catherine immediately hugged Jessica, only to be just as alarmed when she felt that Jessica was still warm. “Wait, you’re still alive?!” exclaimed Catherine, “Thank goodness!”  
“Sorry about the misunderstanding,” Maria replied, “I brought Jessica over here to explain the situation. But it seems like I caused a reunion instead.”  
“I see…” Jack replied, though he seemed to have been lost in thought about something.  
“Wait a minute,” Maria remarked, “Where’s Balduino? I thought he said he was coming.”  
“Thing is,” Benjamin replied, “Investigation Unit caught him and is holding him in their Headquarters.”  
“Oh bugger,” Maria commented, “Guess I’m going to have to bail him out at some point. Especially if we’re going to look for Samuel.”  
During this, Catherine and Franklin were explaining to Jessica that when they died, they wound up haunting some of the animatronics, namely the Toy Animatronics, “But I still don’t know about Maria’s situation,” Catherine remarked, “Matthew was haunting Mangle, but she somehow was there too.”  
“But how was Maria able to manifest a body?”  
“She’s got access to a magic known as Star Power,” Franklin replied, “with it, she’s able to manifest an artificial body. Balduino’s able to do the same thing only he also has the option to use the Hand Mirror of Pride for that purpose since he activated that Sin.”  
Maria then remembered what she brought Jessica over for and explained to her about what she knew and what she learned from Mike about the fact that the first attempt failed.  
“What I don’t get though is why Leonsel thinks it would’ve failed anyway,” Maria remarked, “Was it because the one who was supposed to commit Sloth instead exhibited Diligence?”  
Jessica thought for a moment and asked, “Could it be that they were missing a Sin?”  
“Are you saying there are Eight Deadly Sins instead of Seven?” Benjamin asked.  
“Well, it’s possible,” Jessica admitted, “I’ve heard some belief systems included Despair as an Eighth Deadly Sin. If any Sin is missing from the ritual, it would have to be that one, right?”  
“It’s a likely possibility,” said Maria, “But that also means there could be another Sinner out there somewhere.”  
Maria looked in a desk drawer and pulled out a chip glowing brown, before handing it to Jessica and asked, “If you see Mike, could you give this to him? I did promise him I’d find these chips for him to use if he would give me the Vessel of Gluttony to guard.”  
“Sure thing!” Jessica chirped as she put the chip in her bag, “I mean, since you’re helping out my older brother, my best friend, and the others who have gone missing… well… died… I know you’re good in my book!”  
Maria couldn’t help but smile a bit, but then she remembered, “Ah, I better go look for Balduino. Jessica, would you mind staying here for the night? It’s safer than trying to get back home at night and I can find a room for you to stay in.”  
Jessica had a skeptical look on her face, which quickly went away when Maria added, “Don’t worry, you won’t be trapped in the Afterlife forever just because of staying here one night.”  
“Alrighty then,” Jessica said, “But is there a way for me to check on Mike? I’m just a bit worried, that’s all.”  
Maria wasn’t sure how to respond, but Catherine chirped, “I’ll see what can be done!” before taking Jessica over to another part of the Theater.  
Maria glanced at Franklin who also watched as the other two females were rushing off.  
“Franklin,” Maria asked, “You still have that Star from that incident with the Virus?”  
Franklin nodded and showed it. Maria then asked, “Would you mind coming with me? I may need your help in bailing Balduino out.”  
Meanwhile, at Investigation Unit’s Headquarters at around 10PM, Fritz was telling Jeremy and their boss about what Mike had found out. Jeremy let a thought slip out when he asked, “Could that be why Maria didn’t reset?”  
“What?!” the Investigation Unit’s head exclaimed, “Jeremy, are you saying your daughter purposefully let herself die?!”  
“I don’t think it was suicide, sir,” Jeremy replied, “Remember how Fritz accidentally figured out how to make a decoy duplicate of himself using that bit of Star Power he had after the Virus incident?”  
Fritz groaned, “Luckily I only had one star at the time. I’m fairly certain that was going to lead to a mess of too many clones if I had more to use. Why’d you ask?”  
Jeremy’s boss nodded to indicate that he too wanted to know. Jeremy then said, “I think what’s going on with Maria is that she’s applying the same principle only instead of using it as a decoy, she’s using it as an actual body considering the circumstances.”  
Balduino felt uneasy behind the bars the Investigation Head put him in. The blue-haired male realized that Jeremy basically hit the nail on the head with that guess.  
The four men suddenly looked towards the entrance, as they heard the door unlock. When the door opened, Jeremy then shouted, “Hold your fire!”  
The two who opened the door were Maria and Franklin. “Dad?” Maria asked.  
The voice was unmistakable. Maria and Franklin were allowed through, though the few who were there besides the three that were interrogating Balduino were whispering to each other. Maria did lock the door behind her before dashing over to Jeremy.  
“Maria!” Jeremy exclaimed as he hugged his daughter, “It’s been so long…”  
“I missed you too, dad…” Maria replied as she hugged him back.  
The Investigation Unit’s chief sighed, “I’m really getting old here, aren’t I? I just can’t keep up like I used to. Maybe I should call that manager and see if he’s feeling the same way. Jeremy, Fritz – I’m leaving this case to you two.”  
“Yes sir.” Fritz and Jeremy replied.  
After the Chief left, Jeremy and Maria both stopped hugging each other. Maria then asked, “Why’s Balduino behind the bars there?”  
“Ah, Boss insisted on doing that,” Jeremy said, “Said he was worried that he’d teleport away since he sensed Star Power.”  
Balduino pouted, “This coming from the guy who basically hit the bulls-eye with that guess.”  
Fritz then asked, “So that thing about creating a body-?”  
Maria replied, “It’s true. That’s how Franklin, Balduino, and I were able to come back to this world… even though our appearances changed.”  
Jeremy then inquired, “So the Vessels of the Sins are in the Realm of the Dead?”  
“By now all but the Vessel of Envy which I’m trying to locate right now,” Maria replied, “After all, it’s not like Leonsel can really use the Vessels to summon himself to the Realm of Life if they’re in the Realm of the Dead, right?”  
“Not if the texts are an indication,” Jeremy admitted. Fritz interrupted though when he said, “About that… Mike’s encountered the god.”  
Fritz wound up flinching when literally everyone in the building who heard it shouted “WHAT?!” at once.  
Maria, who was shivering in her boots, then asked, “And Mike’s still okay?”  
Fritz reassured them that Mike was okay and then explained about what Mike told him about his encounter with Leonsel.  
Jeremy then said, “Leonsel realizes that he’s made mistakes, but can’t stop Afton himself? That’s not good.”  
Maria then added in Jessica’s speculation regarding Despair. Jeremy frowned, “That actually IS a good explanation for why the cult failed to summon him in 1523. Problem is we don’t really have any idea on where we can locate this Eighth Sin.”  
Meanwhile, Mike arrived a lot earlier at Freddy’s than the previous night. This time he got there just a little past 11PM. As Mike was starting to make his way to the Office down the West Hallway again, he suddenly jumped back. For a moment it looked like a spear was tossed out of Pirate’s Cove right at him. Mike looked in the direction of the curtains. He could sense there was another ghost there.  
“Argh, why won’t the scallywag show himself?!” shouted a male voice. Mike figured it had to have been the one who haunted Foxy, but… he sounded heartbroken.  
Mike checked the time. It was 11:10PM. Mike stepped into Pirate’s cove, but keeping his distance from the curtain.  
“Excuse me?” Mike asked.  
“Eh?” the male voice replied. Mike felt uneasy as the ghostly image appeared. This one looked like a teenage male, around 14 years old. His long hair was crimson in color, and though it seemed like both of his yellow eyes worked well, one was hidden behind an eye-patch. He seemed to have been wearing clothes that were worn down a little giving off a pirate impression. What caught Mike’s attention the most was that this boy looked like he was stabbed in the chest.  
“So you’re the newbie Chiquita was talking about?” the male asked, clearly dropping the pirate accent, “Name’s Adam. Adam Foley.”  
“Mike Schmidt,” Mike said introducing himself, “Hey. Are you alright?”  
Adam sighed, “Not really. Made a foolish mistake and now I lost what feels like almost everything.”  
Adam however, shot a glare at Mike when he saw the amulet. “Yer one of Leonsel’s lackeys, aren’t ya?!” Adam growled, pulling out a cutlass. Mike was stunned, and just as Adam charged at Mike, the brunette flinched. He closed his eyes thinking something bad was going to happen; only he felt himself lifted up and he heard the sound of blades clashing. Mike opened his eyes to see that it was an axe-blade that blocked the cutlass, and he could sense just who it was that lifted him up.  
“He’s not one of my followers,” Leonsel’s voice spoke, “But right now, he’s our only hope. Even knowing he’s not the murderer, you still wish harm on him?”  
Adam grumbled, “After your own champion tricked me into losing the one I held dear, you really expect me to trust you?!”  
Leonsel sighed, “No,” before pushing Adam back and dashing to the Office with Mike in tow. As the two left, Adam glared before entering the Foxy Animatronic. He heard from Chica that he caught the lad once. He can catch him again.  
Mike then said, “Thanks for helping me out Leonsel.”  
When Leonsel sat Mike down in the chair he admitted, “It’s the least I can do.”  
Mike then asked, “What was up with Adam though? He sounded like he lost someone dear to him?”  
Leonsel sighed, “That has to do with the Sin of Lust which he wound up activating. Surprisingly enough, Asmodeus, the demon associated with that Sin, is still alive from what I can sense, but she’s being held in a part of the Realm of Death deeper than the Underworld. I can’t get in touch with her.”  
Mike then asked, “Was she planning to take Adam’s Soul too?”  
Leonsel scratched his head, “I thought she would, but from what I understand, she changed her mind somewhat. Then again, I think if you enter the flashback world, you’ll see for yourself.”  
Leonsel then got up, “I’m afraid I have to get going. Your father can sense when I’m not around; if I’m away from him too long he’ll likely get suspicious.”  
Mike was about to ask more, but Leonsel left. Mike sighed. Still, of all the demons to be alive, why the one associated with Lust? Wouldn’t Lucifer or Satan seem like the more obvious choices considering what the cult’s lore SEEMS to be based off of (though Mike knew very little of it himself)?  
Mike suddenly felt an uneasy feeling as his heart started beating faster. Before anything could happen, suddenly 4 Scarlet red stars circled Mike for just a second before they planted themselves in the ground. Before Mike could react, those stars extended into vines holding Mike down in the chair. Before Mike could even scream, he felt a clawed hand cover his mouth. He then heard a voice whisper into his ear, “Don’t be scared. I’ll watch you during the flashback, little Michael~”  
“Who are you?!” Mike tried to ask but his voice was muffled. The thing that unnerved him the most however was that, besides the fact that this new voice seemed filtered to sound demonic it sounded just like his own voice.  
“Heh, trying to look through an advanced copy of the script?” the male teased, “Should’ve known.”  
As suddenly as the voice appeared, he disappeared. Mike gasped for breath. As he was recovering though, he jumped a bit due to hearing the phone ring. Midnight came.  
Meanwhile, Jessica had been speaking with Catherine about something that was troubling the latter. Catherine grumbled, “That Adam. Started chasing after Maria when I was there!”  
Jessica however spotted a crimson chip on the desk and she couldn’t help but pick it up. The amber-eyed girl then asked, “Are you mad at Maria for this?”  
“No,” Catherine replied, “Maria made it clear that she wasn’t trying to steal Adam from me. She was just after the Pirate Hook that he had.”  
“The Vessel of Lust,” Jessica commented, “Hey Catherine. You think it’s possible that the object caused Adam to lose his mind?”  
Mike was listening to the phone call, but at the mention of Pirate’s Cove, Mike noticed the crimson chip Maria gave him flashed and once again Mike felt that split in two, but this time something was different beyond the fact that everything was tinted crimson rather than yellow. Something was wrong.  
Mike glanced at the Office. He saw to his horror that the male who sounded like him LOOKED a lot like him too, only with paler skin (white as snow maybe? It was so pale he’d look like a vampire! He even has the fangs to match!), ebony hair like Mother’s, and scarlet eyes that glowed like those stars. What was worse about all this though was how… EASILY this shadowy doppelganger got into the night guard’s body and started controlling it like it was his own!  
“I better get through this flashback fast,” Mike said to himself, “I have no idea as to who this jerk is, but I can’t let him cause trouble.”  
Yet Mike felt almost… hesitant as he used the word “jerk”. Honestly, thinking about this palette swap was making his head hurt. He wasn’t paying attention when he accidentally bumped into someone, but it was the last voice he expected to hear.  
“Ah! There you are, Mike! I was getting worried about you!”  
“Jessica?!” Mike exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”  
“I was getting some explanations from Maria and happened to have found this crimson chip,” Jessica explained, “but then a sudden flash of light and I felt as though I fell asleep, but next thing I know I’m here. But before going farther, let me make sure: You weren’t going after Maria, were you?”  
“No, not at all!” Mike reassured Jessica, “It’s just thought I should’ve recognized Maria when she came by but I couldn’t until she revealed herself. Besides, why would I be interested in my own cousin?! Especially when you’re here.”  
Though Mike felt a little embarrassed saying the last bit, Jessica felt reassured and hugged him at once. Mike hugged back, but worry filled his eyes. Jessica then asked, “What’s wrong Mike?”  
Mike then said, “Something’s wrong. I feel like a dark spirit who looks a lot like me took over my body when I came here.”  
Jessica frowned, “We’ll get him out of there! Just remember Mike; you’re not alone! Phone Dude’s willing to help out. I’m here to help you out.”  
Mike then said, “Got to warn you, Jessica. This flashback I think relates to the Sin of Lust. Better keep your guard up in case the demon tries to do some funny business.”  
“No problem!” Jessica said as she pulled out the antenna.  
Setting: Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza re-opening after some time being shut down ~1992  
As Mike and Jessica entered the restaurant, the couple noticed a bunch of kids were heading to Pirate’s Cove.  
“Oh yes, Pirate’s Cove,” Jessica noted, “That was by far one of the most popular parts of this place. I heard Foxy went out of order within the last year. Wonder what happened?”  
“I think we’re going to find out,” Mike replied.  
At some point though, the kids left to go elsewhere. Mike quickly pulled Jessica to the side when he saw an all-too-familiar Purple Man come to the same cove.  
“That’s the crook who murdered the kids, right?” Jessica asked.  
“Yeah,” Mike replied, but before he could react, the strawberry blonde immediately went on the attack. “TAKE THIS, YOU MONSTER!” Jessica yelled.  
“Jess, wait!” Mike called out, but too late.  
“Oof!” went Leonsel as he fell to the ground. Mike flinched, but it seems that Afton hadn’t noticed anything this time.  
“Ah! Sorry about that,” Jessica apologized when she saw the fiery golden-haired male rubbing his head, “I was trying to get at the guy in purple over there. Didn’t see you there.”  
“No it’s alright,” Leonsel remarked, “I probably deserved that.”  
“I tried to tell you Jessica,” Mike replied feeling a sweat-drop fall down his head, “We can’t interact with most of the people here because this is a flashback. There is a being though that can potentially hurt us though.”  
“Oops,” was Jessica’s reaction, “But who’s Mr. Lion Mane here?”  
“I’m Leonsel Lusender,” Leonsel replied, “but just call me Leonsel.”  
“Name’s Jessica Davidson,” Jessica replied before putting her arm around Mike’s shoulder.  
Mike then asked, “Leonsel, how come Afton didn’t react this time?”  
“Ah, that,” Leonsel replied, “I finally figured out how to enter a flashback world myself. That should keep the me that’s actually there at the time from reacting.”  
Mike stared blankly, “Why do I get the feeling Ari’s making stuff up to keep the plot going a certain way?”  
“Who’s Ari?” Jessica asked.  
“A colleague of Leonsel’s,” Mike replied, “Never met her myself.”  
Leonsel peeked inside Pirate’s Cove and frowned, “Hmm… maybe I just wasn’t there at all during the time? I’m not getting that old, am I?”  
“How should I know,” Mike replied, “I don’t know anything about the life-spans of gods.”  
“Hmph,” went William Afton, “All this time and the Sin STILL hasn’t activated? What’s taking that demon so long?”  
Jessica did take another swing at Afton as he was leaving but the antenna just went right through the Purple Guy.  
“Guess that proves it,” Leonsel remarked, “I just wasn’t there during this part.”  
Mike rolled his eyes, “I’m going to go in there. Sounds like the plot hasn’t kicked off yet.”  
Mike stepped inside the curtains. Foxy was deactivated, but still Mike was uneasy about that Blasted Fox. Jessica put her hand on Mike’s shoulder and asked, “Foxy got you on the first Night?”  
“Yeah. A ‘Night One Foxy’ if you will,” said Mike only for him to be alarmed at what Jessica said and asked, “How’d you know?”  
“I don’t know,” Jessica replied, “But somehow I knew you died but then revived yourself three times. I was worried.”  
“Sorry Jess,” Mike replied, “I don’t know how I was able to reset either, but at least I won’t be gone forever should something happen to me.”  
Jessica smiled a little before hugging Mike. Leonsel couldn’t help but feel a little fuzzy seeing the couple.  
Mike and Jessica were a little startled though when they heard a male voice mutter, “Catherine… Matthew… where’d you go?”  
“It’s Adam Foley,” Mike remarked. Jessica looked at Mike only for Mike to reply, “That’s the child who haunts Foxy, only he seems to be taking a teenage form.”  
“Oh yeah,” said Jessica, “Catherine told me that Adam hit puberty early by the time he died. Apparently being dead doesn’t stop love though, but… why did Catherine talk about Adam chasing another girl?”  
“My guess is the Sin of Lust had something to do with it,” Mike replied, “Considering some – ahem – typical associations with that Sin, perhaps that clouded his judgment somehow?”  
Mike, Jessica, and Leonsel looked at Adam. Obviously Adam couldn’t hear them as he seemed wrapped up in his own world. Jessica noticed some papers on the floor and picked one up. It seemed to show him and Catherine together. Mike looked at it and then looked at some other pictures.  
From what the couple could guess, Adam’s story before was going like this:  
Adam, like Catherine told Jessica, hit puberty early. As a result, he was hearing some terms that never came to his mind before, such as love, being drawn towards those of a different gender or the same gender, etc. Adam in life had known Catherine Canary and her younger brother Matthew Canary but he died during the first missing children incident in 1980. The Canary siblings died in 1987 at another place, and it was there that their ghosts reunited. It seemed like after the Original Animatronics returned to this pizzeria, Adam was having trouble remembering which spirit haunted which. In particular, he was trying to remember if Catherine haunted a bot that looked like a different version of Chica or a different version of Foxy.  
Mike then asked, “Why would Adam have trouble remembering which ghost was in which animatronic? Isn’t it normally one ghost per bot?”  
“Yes,” Jessica replied, “but I think Catherine told me that somehow Maria and Matthew were in the same robot.”  
Mike looked at Jessica with a shocked look on his face. He was about to say something, but then the four heard footsteps. Looking out the curtain, the three Visitors (Mike, Jessica, and Leonsel) recognized that it was Maria. Maria looked like she took a bit of a pounding though.  
“Gh!” Maria grunted, “Darn it Leonsel. How’d you get those 10 Stars of Power in the first place? Either my head’s still dizzy or I really am sensing him nearby. Oh, never-mind that. There are still two vessels I need to track down.”  
Maria left Pirate’s Cove, but it was clear that Adam saw the woman. Mike and Jessica both shot a suspicious look at Leonsel. The god sighed, “About that… Mike, you remember when I mentioned the man who sabotaged the ritual back in 1523?”  
Mike nodded, but he had a bad feeling on where this is going. Jessica remembered Maria mentioning this to her so she nodded too. Leonsel sighed and said, “Thing is, I suspect that man, Javed, either has or is trying to get Maria on his side. I sensed she had one of his Hacked Stars in her possession when I faced her.”  
Leonsel was going to say more, but Mike then exclaimed, “Hacked Stars?! You mean he artificially acquired them?”  
Leonsel sighed, “This is going to lead into another techno-babble session. You sure you want to endure it?”  
Jessica then said, “Considering how rapidly technology can advance, I’ll take whatever mumbo-jumbo you can dish out if it means staying on top of the game.”  
Mike then remarked, “I’m planning to go into a technological field myself someday, so I might as well get used to the terminology.”  
Leonsel gulped and said, “Alright then.”  
Taking a breath, the god then explained, “So the thing is, Ari (also known as airmanon) is the one who came up with the magic ‘system’ in this world. Basically she’s the one who figured out how magic works here. Originally this world would’ve been divided into three Realms: Life, Death, and a third one which I’m pretty sure was referred to as Divine due to being where entities such as myself would reside. However, Ari instead mixed Death and Divine into one Realm but divided this new Realm of Death into 5 parts.”  
“So basically,” Jessica interjected, “The Realm of Death is the Afterlife with parts of this ‘Divine Realm’ mixed in?”  
Leonsel nodded, “Of the 5 parts, the Central Part, ‘The Theater that Connects Life and Death’, is the part that can allow humans and other non-diety beings to cross between the Realms of Life and Death, but without a means to manifest a physical body, those from the Realm of Death take on a more paranormal form, such as the various ghosts you’ve seen.”  
Jessica nodded, “I happen to be temporarily staying there the night because of my attempts at getting answers from Maria.”  
Mike looked at Jessica, but he reminded himself that Jessica wouldn’t let herself get killed, so staying there one Night probably won’t cause any harm. Looking back at Leonsel, Mike then mentioned, “Go on.”  
Leonsel took that interruption as a moment to catch his breath. He then continued, “Bordering the Theater are the Underworld and Aboveworld or Overworld, or Heavens. I don’t know what particular word Ari’s using to refer to that one. Basically the Underworld is what you’d think of when people mention Hell and the Heavens – well, are basically akin to what people talk about when they mention Heaven.”  
“In other words,” Mike commented, “You’d expect to see demons in the Underworld and Angels in the Upper-World?”  
Leonsel’s head dropped, “Someday I’ll make sure Ari finds a proper name for that place. I may have to ask Mage though for help with that.”  
Jessica giggled a little, “Maybe she left it that way on purpose?”  
Mike then raised an eyebrow, “I’m not sure how funny it could be as a joke if it makes it too confusing.”  
Leonsel looked back at Mike and Jessica then continued, “As I was saying. As for the last two parts of the Realm of Death, one is below the Underworld and one is above the Heavens.”  
Mike was alerted at the first one, “Let me guess. Javed resides down in that lowest level somewhere?”  
“Yes,” Leonsel replied, “That’s the Abyssal-World, though it has been shortened to just The Abyss. Originally it was just the lowest level of the Underworld, but not only had Ari designed it to allow for it to be separate from the Underworld, but Javed enforced the idea when he put a powerful barrier around the borders between it and the Underworld. That barrier keeps those who resonate too much with my energies such as my followers the demons and, well, myself obviously, from going to the Abyss directly from the Underworld.”  
As Leonsel was getting ready for the next part, Mike then said, “So basically if Javed tries to cause trouble, the Abyssal-World is the site of a possible confrontation?”  
“Heh,” went Jessica, “Sounds like a possible Final Boss fight sort of situation, but what about that last realm?”  
“The fifth one,” Leonsel answered, “Is known as the Celestial Realm. It’s basically the area recycled from the Divine Realm, but with its own purpose. Yes, it is where those like myself reside normally, but I’m not stuck there per se. It’s also this area where the magic, the Star Power, originates for this world.”  
Mike, knowing that more techno-mumbo-jumbo was going to follow asked, “How?”  
Leonsel sighed, knowing that one or both of the couple would ask about it, “That specific Realm has the raw magical energy, but from what Ari mentioned, the way the energy is used to form magic is like a computer system or ‘network’. Individuals gain these bits of Star Power whenever they pull off some kind of achievement.”  
“And just what are these Stars in this ‘system’?” Jessica asked.  
“The way Ari described it to me,” Leonsel remarked, “was that if the Celestial World held the means to process the magical energy at the levels closest to working with the energy itself, then the Stars are akin to a programming language with some ‘processing power’ or something like that.”  
Mike remarked, “Sounds like this Ari’s still learning all this herself. How come you trusted her with this?”  
Leonsel sighed, “Trust me, Mike. Of all the ones I knew of at the time, she was probably the only one who knew anything about all this techno-babble. Though I’m sure humanity will figure it out in time considering how you two have reacted.”  
Taking a breath, the god continued, “To get back on subject though, how the stars are used falls upon the one who possesses them. It’s like how if two programmers use the same tools, they can still make different things.”  
Jessica raised an eyebrow, “Seems like an awful lot of effort was made to use science to define magic.”  
Leonsel shrugged and remarked, “I think Mage once said ‘just let it be magic and stop talking’ to Ari, but I forget the context.”  
Mike then said, “I think we should stop with the lessons for now. After all, I’m pretty sure the purpose of coming into this flashback world is to hear Adam’s story.”  
Jessica however knew something was wrong due to Mike’s tone. He sounded a bit worried, as though he wanted to get it over with. ‘Probably has to do with that doppelganger whoever he is,’ Jessica thought. Leonsel then said, “I do agree that I digressed a bit too much, Mike. The point is, because of the way Ari used science to incorporate magic into this world with the Star Power idea, Javed, despite never being spotted in the Celestial Realm as far as I know, was able to breach the system, allowing him to create Stars as often as he wants. He’s created a number for himself, but the fact that he gave Maria one is pretty significant, as these Hacked Stars can allow someone who would otherwise be blocked by the barrier through.”  
However, Leonsel didn’t get a chance to continue because they heard a female voice singing the song that Mike remembered Foxy sometimes singing during work. Adam looked towards Foxy’s Pirate Hook, only to see a female figure pop up.  
“Ah, finally got a chance to stretch a bit,” the female figure (who Mike figured was Asmodeus due to the fact that like Adam, she wasn’t tinted Crimson and popping up out of the Pirate Hook) said as she stretched her arms out. “Name’s Euthalia. Who are you, cutie?” the winged female asked Adam as she playfully poked his nose.  
‘She actually remembers her human name?!’ Leonsel thought to himself, alarmed as this was something he didn’t know.  
“A-ah, I’m Adam Foley,” Adam stuttered out, “Just call me Adam.”  
“Adam,” Euthalia said with a smile, “That’s such a nice name. Simple, but sweet.”  
Jessica eyed Euthalia with suspicion. This must be the one Mike warned her about. Euthalia both looked at her and Mike (Leonsel temporarily stepped out of the curtains to regain his bearings) and at where Maria was trying to remain hidden from view.  
Jessica raised an eyebrow at Euthalia’s outfit though. For a demon who’s supposed to represent the Sin of Lust, Euthalia seriously looked like she was wearing a uniform that belonged to one of the Knights Hospitaller back in the 1520s.  
Euthalia was about to say something to Adam, but then William entered.  
“Oh THERE you are, Asmodeus!” William grumbled, “It’s been about 12 years and no progress whatsoever?!”  
“Asmodeus?” Adam asked, alarmed.  
Euthalia hugged Adam (keeping him from getting to Afton in the process), and said with a wink, “Don’t worry, silly! That’s just my ‘demon title’ if you will. See, I was one of Seven who tried to help bring a god into the World back in 1523, only the ritual failed. That’s why I wound up becoming the dark spirit you see here.”  
“I see…” Adam remarked, though he clearly wanted to get at Afton, yet was also distracted by Maria (who was wearing an amaranth-colored dress at the time).  
William Afton noticed Adam’s gaze (rather he noticed the Foxy animatronic mimicking Adam’s behavior) and smirked, “OH, so you’re interested in that woman, I see.”  
“Eh, what are you talking about, you murderer?!” Adam protested, but he was unnerved by William’s chuckle.  
“What if I told you I can grant you the chance to make that girl yours?” the Purple Man asked.  
Adam felt something was wrong, but if that woman was Catherine… “What’s the catch?” Adam asked.  
“Oh, there’s only one thing I ask in return,” William Afton said as he stepped into the curtain. Jessica once again took a swing at Afton only for the antenna to pass harmlessly through him. Euthalia saw this and giggled.  
William Afton held the Pirate Hook and said, “All I ask is for you to activate the Sin that’s inside this Vessel.”  
Jessica looked at Adam worried. Mike however already figured that Adam was going to agree to it. After all, he was getting the impression that these Sins were already activated and that these flashbacks were just showing how they activated. Adam did pause a bit, thinking. Finally, reluctantly, Adam simply replied, “… Alright.”  
“Excellent,” Afton replied with a dark chuckle. Adam looked up only to find the Purple Guy vanished. Euthalia frowned, “You seem like a nice boy Adam. I don’t want you going into this blind.”  
“Eh?” went Adam. Euthalia sat down in front of Adam and explained, “The thing is, in order to actually finish activating the Sin of Lust, the Sinner has to commit an act of unfaithfulness, likely to manifest in the form of cheating on the one you love. Also, your soul will be vulnerable when the Sin finishes Activation.”  
“Since you’re a demon, Asmodeus” Adam began.  
“Please, just call me Euthalia,” Euthalia requested.  
Adam nodded, “Do you intend to take my soul when that happens?”  
Euthalia sighed, “About that. Back in 1523, Leonsel promised me and the other 6 immortality if the ritual worked. After 5 of my comrades and I became demons, a man named Javed Edwards approached us saying that we have to take a human soul if we wish to become immortal. However~”  
“However, what?” Adam asked.  
Euthalia replied, “Thing is, I feel like I still have my own human soul. The others all forgot their names besides little Carlos, so they took up the demon names that matched their Sin. I just used Asmodeus as a ‘demon title’ for fun and because I forgot my last name.”  
“But if you’re a demon,” Adam asked, “Why are you dressed like a holy knight of some kind?”  
Euthalia Asmodeus looked sad for a moment. “Truth is,” she began, “That has to do with events in 1522. I was in my homeland of Rhodes – meeting with friends and family, trying to flirt with the Knights but only having luck with one – the usual.”  
“Only one?” Jessica and Adam both asked.  
“That man,” Euthalia replied, “was basically my lover. He was aware of how the cult asked me to help them summon a god. To my amazement, he actually was willing to help out by supporting me. I’m guessing he was hoping Leonsel could lend support in the battle that was going to come, but then the siege began.”  
“Is she seriously talking about that siege?!” Mike exclaimed.  
“Please, tell me more.” Adam pleaded. It was clear to Euthalia that stories like these interested him. She then took a moment to remember, though she felt saddened at the thought, then she continued:  
“I remember hearing the roar of cannons – some big enough to launch boulders.”  
At this part though, Euthalia began to weep, “On the second day, or week, I forget when, I rushed over to bring water to my love, but then – right before my eyes – he was shot dead. A bullet right through his heart.”  
“For one who became a demon,” Jessica remarked, “She’s sounding rather human. I mean, if you were shot dead right in front of me, I’d be upset too, Mike.”  
“Maybe that’s what happened,” Leonsel commented, “Perhaps remembering her human self caused her to keep her soul.”  
Adam then said, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright,” Euthalia remarked, “Truth is, after that, I realized just how real the danger was. In order to try and defend my home, I put on my lover’s armor, and joined the fight. I’m certain he wouldn’t have minded me doing that.”  
“Even still,” she sighed, “in the end I wasn’t able to turn the tide. I mean, we were about 7,000 facing against a force of about 100,000 or more. I remember the Grandmaster meeting with the leader of the opposing force that conquered my home. I remember I felt scared back then. With nowhere else to go, I went back to meet up with the cult in early 1523 to help with the ritual.”  
Adam then asked, “You said that you and the others were promised immortality. What did you want with it?”  
“Why did I hope to become immortal?” Euthalia began to reply, “I think it was because I was afraid that Rhodes, my home, would be wiped away from the historical records after it fell. I guess I wanted to remain long enough to know if my fears were founded. And yet, ironically, it was when I was reading the books on that siege while in the Underworld that I remembered my name and thus retained my soul.”  
“Although,” Euthalia teased, “Maybe instead we could possibly share your soul-body if the Sin activates?”  
“Heh, you really think I’m going to prove unfaithful to Catherine?” Adam asked. He admitted to Euthalia about Catherine jokingly suggesting that she and her younger brother Matthew get into a threesome with him, though Matthew (being asexual and not romantically interested in guys) was disgusted at the thought.  
Euthalia giggled, “Oh, so she’s more open than what’s usually expected in this land, huh? Well, shall we make a wager? If she does wish to remain by your side despite the Sin, then I’ll let you retain full control of your soul, no strings attached. However, if she does bolt, then we’ll share your Soul-Body so we can enjoy ‘the fruits of the Sin’ together. What do you say, Adam?”  
Euthalia winked when she mentioned Adam’s name. Adam laughed a bit and said, “You’re on!”  
Mike’s reaction, “Uh oh, this is where the plot kicks off, right?”  
“Or at least the part where we get off the back-story and see what the Sin does,” Jessica remarked.  
Euthalia blew a kiss at Adam, which took the form of a crimson apple shape that landed on Adam’s chest. ‘Right at the spot he seemed to have been stabbed at,’ Mike thought.  
At that point, everything seemed to fade around them into crimson. Jessica clung to Mike’s shoulder as though she was afraid he was going to disappear. Mike hugged Jessica in turn because of the same concern. However, at this point, Leonsel then asked Mike, “How is it that you haven’t been jump-scared at all this night? Has it gotten easier for you to multi-task?”  
“Actually,” Mike replied, “Some guy who looks a lot like a dark palette swap of me and even sounds like how I’d sound if my voice was filtered to sound demonic with four red stars somehow took over my body. I hope he’s not trying to get me killed…”  
During the pause, Mike took the opportunity to see what was happening in the Office, but it was anything other than what he expected.  
It looked as though time had frozen at 3AM, and Mike’s body was nowhere to be found in the Office. Naturally, Mike was ready to panic. Jessica then said, “Calm down Mike. We’ll figure out what happened. Somehow…”  
Leonsel looked at the couple and requested, “If you two can fill me in on what happens next in the flashback, I’ll look for the doppelganger.”  
Mike readily agreed. Did he have any choice? Jessica agreed too, seeing no real reason to reject it. As Leonsel left, Jessica heard the sound of a cutlass being drawn and managed to block it with her antenna before it could hit Mike.  
“Adam Foley, I presume?” Jessica asked, glaring at the crimson-haired ghost for trying to get at Mike.  
“Aye, that be I, lassy,” Adam winked. However, Adam’s cocky expression turned to shock when he saw that Jessica somehow wasn’t falling for his charms. She wasn’t even shaken up at all due to how she was still glaring at him.  
“Don’t you get any ideas about flirting with me,” Jessica warned Adam, “I’ve already had to put up with a bunch of guys refusing to take no for an answer without having this at the ready.”  
“Argh, alright then,” Adam pouted, “Just came to tell Mike here that the song part’s coming.”  
Mike then remarked, “Thanks for the heads up.”  
“Don’t mention it,” Adam scoffed, “Robert, Chiquita, and Carlos asked me to. Said something about you possibly being the one to set us free.”  
“Speaking of odd things,” Mike began to ask, “Had you or any of the others noticed anything odd?”  
“Funny you should ask,” Adam answered, “for a moment, Carlos thought he saw you walk out of the Office, but he wasn’t sure. Namely because you were going too fast for anyone to notice!”  
“I don’t think that was me,” Mike commented, “But somehow someone who looks and sounds like a dark counterpart of me took over my body when I entered this flashback, and from where Jessica and I are, it looks as though time froze.”  
“Yarr?! Ye serious?!” Adam exclaimed, but when he looked from the flashback perspective, it really did look like time froze, “What sorcery be this?!”  
Meanwhile, Leonsel could sense energies that weren’t familiar to him. As he walked around the restaurant, it really did seem to him like time froze somehow. Noticing Freddy was still on the Main Stage, Leonsel walked up and poked the brown bear’s nose.  
*Honk!*  
“Still in the Abyssal World, Frederick?” Leonsel asked, “I hope everything’s alright down there.”  
“Father?” a female voice asked. Leonsel’s eyes widened upon hearing this. Turning around, he noticed two people sitting at one of the tables. One of them he realized was the guy possessing Mike as this male basically was in Mike’s body but the fact that his eyes were glowing red like the stars that were circling him was a dead giveaway. ‘Wait a minute, those stars are being used,’ Leonsel thought, ‘Could that be the cause of time stopping?’  
However, Leonsel was more curious about the young lady who looked to be around the same age as the guard, maybe one year younger, that sat down across from ‘Mike’. This girl’s hair was olive in color, but her eyes, while mainly silver in color like William Afton’s eyes, seemed to burn in a fiery way like his own eyes – only hers seemed to burn more with curiosity at the moment. Her clothes clearly were showing wear and tear. She was wearing a simple olive dress with black pants and olive shoes. Her glasses seemed perfectly intact, though the black frames seemed rather thin. Her hair went down just past her shoulders, though it was tied back loosely by a red ribbon. He felt sorry for her since it looked as though she had scars in a number of places, though it was especially noticeable around her arms, and it looked as though she almost burnt herself at least once or twice. What astonished him most though was the girl’s energy signature. It was in a number of ways identical to his. However, in other ways it reminded him of the Sins and yet was different altogether. Perhaps that’s why she asked if he was her ‘Father’?  
“Oh…” the girl stated when she noticed that Leonsel wasn’t answering, “Sorry, maybe I was mistaken.”  
“No, it’s okay,” Leonsel apologized, “It’s just I’m not sure if I recall meeting you before, that’s all.”  
“I… should probably introduce myself first,” the girl added (though Leonsel took notice now that her tone seemed to show sadness), “I’m Jill Mallory. Artificial human, well, ghost now.”  
That was when it clicked for Leonsel. He remembered when William started all this by killing Jack, there seemed to have been an eighth energy signature that had gotten some distance away. Leonsel never brought it up with Afton, but the god remembered what Mrs. Sanchez in the Gluttony flashback said about the Mallory family adopting a girl named Jill a few days after Jack died. Leonsel then realized: that eighth energy signature matched Jill’s perfectly.  
After Leonsel introduced himself, he couldn’t help but inquire about the man she sat with.  
“Oh, him?” Jill asked before suddenly smiling, “He’s my best friend!”  
Leonsel raised an eyebrow. Jill then clarified, “He’s currently borrowing the Night Guard’s body. I’m sure he’ll return it when he’s done! Right?”  
‘Mike’ nodded to confirm the fact.  
Leonsel was a bit worried, even though he tried to hide it. ‘So the one who took Mike’s body is friends with Jill here?’  
Leonsel’s thought was interrupted when ‘Mike’ asked, “Leonsel, if you remember what happened back at the start, would you say Jill is your daughter or not?”  
Leonsel sighed, “From what I understand, yes, and I apologize for not realizing it sooner. I… really need to take more responsibility for all this.”  
The other male chuckled, “Well, at least you acknowledge it unlike Afton.”  
Leonsel’s face then looked stern as he asked, “But who, sir, are you who’s in Mike Schmidt’s body?”  
“My name,” the male grinned as his eyes glowed scarlet, “is Nightmare.”

Back in the flashback world, Mike and Jessica found themselves outside, with a few men whispering to each other something about their girlfriends vanishing. Mike and Jessica, alarmed at this, dashed inside the restaurant, but as they did so, the music began.  
The couple figured Pirate’s Cove was where the chaos was going to happen so down the West Hall they dashed. When they got there, they saw a woman was there. Mike recognized her as the waitress who took his order back at the cafeteria yesterday. Before either could comment though, Adam began to sing.  
“Foxy: Once again, a lovely lass  
arrives in me cove here.  
Will ye, smiling like a star~  
become me new ship mate?”  
Jessica looked at the waitress’s face and the woman looked like she was under some sort of trance. Mike looked at Foxy/Adam. Even though it was clearly the animatronic that was allowing Adam to touch the woman’s hands, it seemed like Adam was using some sort of illusion to make it look like the waitress was meeting with a man her age.  
“So that’s what the Sin of Lust does,” Jessica remarked. Mike nodded. Considering how popular Foxy was among fans of the pizzeria, no wonder his dad tried to use Adam for that Sin.  
“A forbidden deal with the  
purple man  
This power placed in me  
paw and hook.

All the lasses that  
look at me here fall  
under this spell~!”  
As Adam sang those lines, Mike noticed that Pirate’s Cove behind the curtain seemed a lot bigger than it really was. However, Jessica was dumbfounded when she saw Jack Mallory, who was clearly male and not in a trance, but the couple was caught off guard when they heard other voices sing too.  
"Marionette/Jack: With the power to charm  
lasses at his whim~

Toy Chica/Catherine: The fox, to the depths of the cove  
where he lives alone,

Marionette: Brings one by one,  
the lasses that he likes-

Toy Chica: Building up his pirate crew~."  
Jessica exclaimed, “Catherine?!”  
But there was no response, even as the visiting couple stepped into the curtains to get a better look. Catherine looked like she was in the trance, but unlike the waitress, Catherine seemed like she willingly fell for it.  
"Foxy: The salty taste of the sea that lures 'em in.  
The pleasure of the swords that clash together.  
Blood and sweat that mix together  
turn quickly into crimson drops.  
Once the costumes have been put on,  
there's no way to  
return to reality there!"  
Mike and Jessica looked at the back-wall of the expanded Pirate’s Cove. They noticed a bunch of costumes – some were themed after pirates while others were themed after Knights like Euthalia’s outfit was. The waitress skipped over there, and Mike then noticed Euthalia was there among the costumes. Even though Euthalia pulled the curtain back for modesty’s sake, it was clear to Mike and Jessica that Euthalia was changing the waitress into a costume. When the waitress stepped out, she was wearing one of the pirate outfits.  
“So that’s where the Lust part is coming in,” Jessica commented.  
“Probably,” Mike remarked, “But who knows?”  
"Foxy: I threw me old pictures overboard.  
I'll maroon me past self.  
I want to forget the ol' face  
that was stared at and feared.”  
Mike noticed that there were some pictures that were in a trash can. Looking at them, he noticed Adam’s face – his human self to be precise. It didn’t seem like there was much to be afraid of, except for the fact that the light-skinned brunette that Mike could only guess was Adam when he was alive had a noticeable scar on his face.  
Jessica however noticed Catherine was glaring in Adam’s direction. Tapping Mike’s shoulder, Jessica pointed in the direction Catherine was looking. When Mike looked, he noticed Adam dancing with Maria. However, despite Maria being in one of the Knight costumes, her hazel eyes showed defiance. It was clear she wasn’t going to just let the charm have its ways on her. ‘Come to think of it,’ Mike thought, ‘Maria seems to be the only one in here besides Euthalia who’s wearing a Knight costume.’  
“Was dancing with one darling lass when I pulled  
her into an embrace.  
She was the childhood friend of mine  
who tarnished our rep in just one bite."  
Mike’s eyes widened when he noticed one thing: Maria tried to steal the Pirate Hook from Foxy. However, Euthalia quickly stopped Maria’s efforts by pulling her away.  
“Tsk, tsk, Maria,” Euthalia remarked, “Again you tried to steal the vessel?”  
Jessica glanced to her right only to see Chiquita was there too. Like Jack, Chiquita wasn’t under a trance, but seemed to just be visiting Pirate’s Cove.  
"Maria: From that certain day on,  
the lasses from all over the town-

Chiquita: One by one, they have all vanished  
sans warning.

Maria: Some lost their loved ones;  
others their friends and family-

Chiquita: And no one knows now what to do!"  
Catherine immediately rushed over to Maria, asking her about Adam. Maria however, explained to Catherine that she had no interest in Adam and was only sticking around to get the Vessel of Lust, the Pirate Hook, away from Adam.  
“If I can just get that away from him,” Maria explained, “maybe that can knock him back to his senses.”  
“Well, why don’t you just break out of the charm’s grip?” Catherine asked, her tone indicating that she was demanding answers, “Considering how you already seem to be too much for Adam to handle by himself.”  
“Keep in mind Euthalia Asmodeus over there,” Maria pointed out as she tilted her head towards the demon, “If I do that too soon, she’ll likely react in a way that would complicate matters.”  
"Foxy: The sounds of the sea plunged in shadows.  
The fantastical dream that never ends.  
Deceptions. Understanding this reality,  
I be no longer a mere animatronic!

Defying God with these depravities.  
This be the - insane night that I desired!"  
Meanwhile, back in the Office.  
“Michael! What are you doing all the way out here?!” Clarissa Afton exclaimed as she hugged Mike from behind.  
“Mrs. Afton, that’s not,” Leonsel began to explain but he cut himself off when he saw that Nightmare was just as surprised as he and Jill were. Unlike Jill who was dumbfounded, Nightmare seemed to look as though this had happened before.  
“Huh?” went Clarissa, but when she looked at Mike and saw his glowing red eyes, she then said, “Oh, Nightmare?”  
With a nervous chuckle, she let go of the guard, “Sorry about that. I saw Mike wasn’t in the Office, so I got worried. Are you sure it was alright for you to borrow his body like that?”  
“Don’t worry,” a flustered Nightmare replied, “When the flashback ends, I’ll get back to the Office and let Mike take it from there. I just figured that this would make it easier for him to go through the flashback while also letting me visit Jill who I hadn’t seen in a while.”  
Clarissa looked surprised, but when she saw the olive haired girl, Clarissa smiled and hugged Jill, “It’s good to see you again Jill!”  
“Good to see you too,” Jill replied feeling a bit too embarrassed to do much else.  
Leonsel cleared his throat before asking, “Mrs. Afton, have you met Nightmare before?”  
“Yes actually,” Clarissa replied with a smile, “And this isn’t the first time I mistook him for Michael. But seriously Leonsel, you can just call me Clarissa.”  
“My apologies,” Leonsel replied, “Guess I’m still too used to the formalities.”  
Nightmare sighed, “The song’s coming to an end. I better get back to the Office before Mike starts to panic.”  
“Aww…” Jill pouted, “Will you come back?”  
“Of course!” Nightmare chuckled, “After all, it’s been too long since we last met.”  
As Nightmare went back to the Office, Clarissa looked at Jill. The Mist-Blue-eyed woman actually overheard the conversation and thus realized Jill’s artificial nature. However, as Clarissa looked at Jill, she couldn’t help but see the resemblance between Jill and both Leonsel and William. Thinking about William, Clarissa wiped a tear away.  
“I should get going,” Clarissa said as she excused herself. During this, Jill pulled Leonsel by his sleeve to another part of the pizzeria, wanting to get to know her father more.  
Back in the flashback world, it was clear things had gone awry. Maria did indeed break out of the charm by herself but Euthalia proved to be a bit more effective at combat than anticipated. ‘Probably from the Siege she’d been through,’ Jessica thought. On top of that, to Maria’s shock, despite landing some attacks on that had struck down other demons, Euthalia wasn’t slain.  
“Sorry deary,” Euthalia said to Maria as she used a couple of spears to pin the hazel-eyed girl to the wall, “Unlike my fellow demons, I remember my past and thus I still have my own soul. Even if you were to take down my soul body I can regenerate that easily.”  
Maria coughed a bit due to having been weakened. Euthalia put her hand on Maria’s chin to force the latter to look at her as the demon asked, “Now why is it that you have something resonating with Javed Edwards’ energeis?”  
“Javed?” Maria asked.  
“You know,” Euthalia insisted, “the boy from the Abyssal World that sabotaged the ritual back in 1523?”  
Maria however seemed like she was simultaneously familiar and confused. “I know who you’re talking about,” Maria replied, “but when I met him, he just called himself Edward.”  
“Oh I see,” Euthalia remarked, “So you’re more like a mercenary to him? I don’t recall him ever using a pseudonym whenever he speaks to those he sees as close allies.”  
Hearing some footsteps approaching Pirate’s Cove, Euthalia winked at Maria and said, “I don’t need Adam’s soul to become immortal since I have my own. See ya~!”  
As Euthalia approached Mike and Jessica on her way to Adam, Euthalia then said, “I must say you two, you sure make a cute couple! The way you support each other-”  
The demon sighed, “It reminds me of my own lover. I miss him… I really should’ve asked Leonsel to extend his offer to him like how Beezelbub did so for Carlos, but so it goes. That battle just didn’t give me the chance.”  
“You don’t seem too concerned,” Jessica remarked, “Why’s that?”  
“Keep this between us,” Euthalia winked at the amber-eyed girl, “I honestly think Adam’s the reincarnation of my former lover. Of course he’s not the same as that knight, but I felt there was too much of a similarity – I just had to help him out, you know?”  
With that, Euthalia joined up with Adam in the Foxy Animatronic. Mike looked towards the curtain to see who was coming. Despite it being night time before Phone Guy came in, a blue-haired female with emerald eyes had somehow broken in to the restaurant. Mike felt something was fishy; he only knew one other person with that same combination of hair and eye color. This can’t be a coincidence. Also, what was it the newcomer was hiding?  
"Foxy: Today again, a lovely lass  
comes to see me in me cove here.  
Come, will ye please? Into me embrace.  
Let us dance amidst me ship-mates!”  
Jessica recognized the figure and asked, “Wait, isn’t that-”  
But Mike quickly covered Jessica’s mouth and whispered, “I think so, but we can’t let Euthalia find out lest we risk changing the past.”  
Mike quickly let go of Jessica and apologized, but Jessica reassured Mike that he had a legitimate concern. The two looked at the bluenette approach. Despite her eyes LOOKING like they were under the trance, Mike felt that something was off about those eyes, like the person was faking it.  
“When ye approach, I embrace ye with a smile.  
But then - in that instant -  
Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain  
and sparks fly out of me chest!"  
Euthalia and Adam both felt the sting of the blade, and to Jessica’s surprise, the blue-haired person took the opportunity to snatch the Pirate Hook – The Vessel of Lust. Mike noticed that the blade gave off a demonic energy – probably another Vessel. When Jessica saw the person pull out a Hand Mirror which glowed a sky-blue like the person’s hair, she knew: it was Balduino DeCiel.  
"Balduino(disguise voice): A young man that was  
searching for his lost love-

Balduino(real voice): -finally found her whereabouts:  
the cove where the demon fox dwelled.

Balduino(disguise voice): The young man,  
disguised as a new lass-

Balduino(real voice): -approached the demon fox  
and stabbed him in the chest with a blade!"  
Mike glanced towards Maria and noticed that the spears which pinned her to the wall vanished when Foxy was stabbed. The hazel-eyed girl immediately rushed over to Balduino and hugged him. “Thanks for the help!” Maria happily exclaimed.  
“Heh, just glad to see you again,” Balduino smiled before showing Maria that he got the Vessel of Lust. To his surprise, a Sky-Blue star appeared right in front of him for a second before entering his body. Maria pulled him close and said with a smile, “Let’s discuss that later.”  
Balduino nodded. He had a feeling Maria knew about what that star meant.  
"Foxy: Stabbed by a blade that pierced me circuits,  
I collapsed there and then.  
Blood and sweat that mix together soon  
quickly turn into crimson drops.

My enchantments shattered, the lasses  
had awoken and quickly fled the cove.  
The last of 'em to leave the cove  
looked at me for just a second.

It was me friend, Toy Foxy... WAIT!  
I never got to tell ye that I love ye!"  
Maria and Balduino stepped out of the curtains quickly, in part to make sure that everyone was evacuated safely. It was Catherine who was the last to leave, but she seemed to be mad at Adam still. Balduino noticed the hook he snatched glow crimson. The Sin of Lust activated.  
Jessica dashed out to check on the others who left, but Mike lingered in the Cove a bit longer.  
“I guess this is it, huh?” Adam asked Euthalia.  
Euthalia then shook her head, “If I cast myself into the Underworld – well – Abyssal World possibly – I can at least save you from this fate.”  
Adam then exclaimed, “Wait!”  
“Forgive me,” Euthalia whispered, “Adam, Diego…”  
With that, Euthalia seemed to vanish in a crimson light, but that same light allowed Adam to stand again. Mike sat down next the boy who was filled with sorrow and rage.  
“That Afton,” Adam cursed, “Tricking me into losing the one I loved. Why is it always after it’s too late to fix things that the truth reveals itself?!”  
Mike wanted to say something, but then he saw the ghostly Adam, the one that was singing earlier and who looked to be around 16 now, approach.  
“Thing is,” Adam sighed as he looked at Mike, “It was only after the Vessel and Euthalia left that I finally realized: it wasn’t ‘Toy Foxy’ that Catherine haunted, but rather ‘Toy Chica’.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know much about what happened before this,” Mike admitted, “But maybe someday Catherine might forgive you? I mean, considering you were doing this to try and reunite with her.”  
“Heh. We’ll see about that,” Adam replied, “But as for Euthalia, she did wind up in the Abyssal World after what she did to save me. Unfortunately, it seems like this Javed’s holding her prisoner down there.”  
“Geez,” said Mike, “It’s like Javed Edwards is treating this conflict he has with Leonsel like a war or something.”  
Mike however realized he needed to get back to the Office. As the flashback ended, Mike found himself back in his body in the Office… at 3AM.  
Luckily for the guard, he was able to keep on track and thus avoid death by animatronic.  
Meanwhile, when Jessica woke up, she immediately talked to Catherine about the situation. Catherine pouted, “In other words, he made the same mistake Balduino did?! Geez, those two aren’t so different!”  
Jessica then said, “Now now Cathy. It could be that these Sins were corrupting them. You know what happened to some of the others. Right?”  
Catherine sighed, “Are you certain Adam was doing all that… just to reunite with me?”  
“Absolutely,” Jessica smiled, “If you want, we can head to Pirate’s Cove tomorrow morning and you can speak with him yourself about it.”  
Catherine agreed. She was starting to miss Adam.  
Once Mike finished his shift, he noticed that the crimson chip vanished. He realized that those chips were meant to be single-use things. Worried about Adam, Mike decided to check Pirate’s Cove. To his surprise, he saw Jessica there as well with Catherine (who also looked to be 16) there.  
Adam sensed a familiar presence. “Catherine Canary?” he timidly asked. Catherine, feeling tears in her eyes upon hearing that Adam remembered her full name, dashed inside and hugged her friend.  
The two ghosts talked a while, and Mike was wondering if he should check on them, but Jessica put her hand on Mike’s shoulder and said, “Let’s let them be. I’m sure they’ll work things out.”  
Mike nodded. As the couple was heading out the door, Jessica handed Mike the brown chip Maria gave her (while also revealing to him that she snagged two extra copies: one for herself and one for Chris). “Maria wanted me to give this to you,” Jessica explained.  
Mike was uneasy about getting Chris in on this, but so long as it was just flashbacks and not putting him in danger, Mike was going to let it slide.  
As the two were walking out of the pizzeria, they encountered Maria, Balduino, and Franklin. Maria then said, “I see you two figured out how to get the chips to work?”  
“Eh?” went Jessica. Maria chuckled a little and said, “Don’t worry Jessica. I can understand why you’d take extra copies of the chips. Just don’t go blabbing this to the whole world, you know?”  
“Got it,” Jessica replied feeling embarrassed.  
“Mike, I better warn you about tonight,” Maria commented, “as this is the third night coming next, Freddy himself will start to come after you.”  
Mike raised an eyebrow, “You sound as though something bigger is going on. What’s up?”  
Maria sighed, “Thing is, I’m going to be heading down to the Abyssal World with Balduino to locate his brother Samuel. Thanks to a tip from a certain someone, we know exactly where to look for him.”  
Mike raised an eyebrow since Maria seemed reluctant to admit that someone gave her advice. He then inquired, “Who gave you the tip?”  
Balduino didn’t say anything, but pointed behind Mike. Mike turned around, but besides his shadow – wait. “Oh, that imposter?” Mike asked, “What’s up with him anyway? Helping us out but being so creepy in the process? Why’s he imitating me so much?!”  
“That’s Nightmare,” Maria remarked, “I don’t know what he’s been up to either. And why he’s imitating you I have no idea.”  
Jessica stared intently at Nightmare, who was in Mike’s shadow at the moment. She had a hunch, but didn’t want to act on it yet.  
Mike then asked Maria, “In regards to Javed, what was up with Euthalia saying something about you and mercenaries?”  
Maria sighed, “Thing is Mike. After I died, Javed, calling himself Edward, offered me a chance to stop Afton, giving me this.”  
Maria showed the Hacked Star that Javed gave. It glowed a bright purple but also had a glitchy effect, exposing its artificial nature.  
“In return, he wanted me to track down and gather information on a group of Animatronics known as the Nightmare Animatronics,” Maria explained, “And as you can guess, Nightmare’s the head honcho of that bunch.”  
“Had you ever used it yourself?” Jessica asked Maria about the Hacked Star.  
“Actually no,” Maria admitted, “I had my own Star Power so I didn’t think it was necessary. I gave it to Balduino to use when he and I started trying to get the Sin Vessels together, but he never used it either.”  
Maria, shifting herself closer to Balduino as though feeling awkward about the situation then sighed, “Truth is, I’m starting to have some second thoughts about helping Edward – I mean Javed – out with this. Gotta thank Balduino and – ugh – that Nightmare – for helping me realize the trap I let myself in. After all, Javed’s not letting Sam out of the Abyssal World despite being innocent. I can’t let that pass.”  
Maria took a deep breath, “Sorry. We better get going.”  
With that, Maria dashed off back to the Theater. Franklin was talking with Jessica who told him about what Catherine and Adam were up to. Franklin was relieved hearing that the two were on their way to making up. Balduino looked in the direction Maria dashed off to, before looking at Mike, “I don’t quite know why you and Maria seem to be so suspicious of Nightmare besides the name.”  
Mike raised an eyebrow, “You met the guy yourself?”  
Balduino shrugged, “Not really besides him hiding in your shadow just now. But since he’s helping us locate Sam and it seems helping you get through the night despite the flashbacks, Nightmare can’t be all that bad, can he?”  
Mike then replied, “You should probably ask Maria. I’ve only just encountered Nightmare last night. But I have a feeling it won’t be the last time I see him.”  
Balduino nodded before hurrying off to catch up with Maria.  
Jessica then said, “So Mikey. How about we stop by the cafeteria before meeting up with Chris? My treat.”  
“Are you sure?” Mike asked.  
“Of course, silly!” Jessica laughed as she started to dash off a bit with Mike quickly catching up.  
Mike was happy to spend time with Jessica, but as he glanced at his shadow he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. That doppelganger Nightmare wasn’t too far behind.  
End of Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes:  
> • Got the idea for the name Jessica to refer to Mike’s girlfriend from Jessica Ushiromiya of Umineko. However, the name Maria is NOT a reference to the Umineko character of the same name.  
> o I have to confess: At the time I was writing this Chronicle, I was getting curious about what Umineko was about. As a result, there may be some parts influenced by that series as well as Five Night’s at Freddy’s and Evilious Chronicles.  
> o Especially later on you might see more Umineko influences.  
> • In regards to the demon of Lust surviving, I was originally planning for the demon of Envy to do that. I changed my mind because the logic for it seemed to match up with the demon of this Chronicle more.  
> • As for the matter of what was up with Maria’s suspicion of Nightmare, that’s a tale for another Chronicle.  
> • As for just what’s up with Nightmare looking so much like Mike, I think it’s pretty obvious if anyone’s familiar with my own theory about Five Night’s at Freddy’s. I’m not going to go into detail lest I spoil it for those who haven’t read it.


End file.
